Something Old
by Pilla Jeffrey
Summary: Post-"Abyss" This should be the happiest day of her life. But Chloe can't help but feel that something is amiss.


TITLE: Something Old  
AUTHOR: Pilla Jeffrey  
CATEGORY: Angst  
PAIRING: Clark/Chloe, Chloe/Jimmy, Clark/Lana, hints of one-sided Clark/Lois  
SPOILERS: Based on the promos for "Bride"  
SEASON / SEQUEL: Season 8  
RATING: PG  
CONTENT WARNINGS: mild language  
SUMMARY: On the day of Chloe's wedding to Jimmy, Clark deals with Chloe's modified memory and the arrival of Lana, who does not approve of Clark's actions.  
STATUS: Work in Progress  
ARCHIVE: anywhere else, ask.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smallville. All original characters and ideas are mine, though, so don't archive without my permission!  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: First, this is a response to Clark's "mindrape" of Chloe in "Abyss." Seriously. What a BDA. And after watching promo clips, it seems evident that Oliver is willing to play Clark's game. But I am sure that Lana would never let Chloe not remember her life. I swear, I used to despise Lana. But with all the Clois-forcing, I almost miss the days of trodding-but-understandable Clana. So here's my take on how to resolve Clark's dumb-assery in "Bride."

Also, I know AM doesn't have blue eyes. But neither does TW, and considering how hard TPTB push that, I figure it's kosher to pretend.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Bridesmaids and Boutonnières**

Chloe twirled once in her dress, posing in a modelesque way before her trademark smile gave way. "How do I look, Mr. Kent?"

Clark shook his head, unable to look away. "Gorgeous. Beautiful. Jimmy's the luckiest man alive, Chloe." His voice was earnest, sincere.

"Aw," Chloe joked. "Thank you, Clark. And if I may say so, you don't look so bad yourself. I haven't seen you in a tux in ages."

"Prom," he responded automatically. "It was prom."

"Ah, yes. Meteor-induced possession at its best." A slight frown crossed her lips. "I could never figure out how Dawn disappeared, though. All I remember is reviving in the boiler room, you handing me my tiara."

Clark attempted a smile. "You know Smallville. Home of the weird and unexplained."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She twirled again, as if she just couldn't resist having the skirt billow out around her.

Clark cleared his throat. "So, do you have your something old, new, borrowed, and blue?"

"Oh, Clark," Chloe groaned. "You know I'm not one for tradition."

"Tradition means that it's important. How it's supposed to be." Clark surveyed her. "Well, you already have your blue eyes and a new dress."

Chloe sighed. "If we're going to play this game, technically my earrings belong to Lois. Thusly, borrowed. As for old—"

"I know the perfect thing." Clark ran out faster than Chloe had ever seen him move before, he was practically a blur.

Finally alone after being tended to non-stop, Chloe took the opportunity to actually look at herself in the mirror. It was strange thinking that she was about to get married. She was 21 years old. If you had asked her in high school, she would have never thought she'd be here. She would have told you that she would be finishing up her final year at Met U, working her way up to the glass ceilings of the _Daily Planet_. And, maybe, that Clark would have finally felt something toward her and they would be together.

But instead, she had dropped out of Met U (well, not showing up for classes fall semester due to being imprisoned by Lex Luthor's lackeys in the middle of nowhere had played the most significant role in that), was a glorified social worker, and was Jimmy Olsen's fiancé.

Thinking about her past hopes and aspirations made her head ache and she sat down, rubbing her temple. She didn't feel disappointed in her life now, but she felt like she had come to this without warning or reason. Her firing from the _Planet_, when Lex found that key in her desk…what was that key? And why had she let him fire her without a fight over an item whose significance was probably nothing more than a clue in the rich man's search for the Holy Grail. The more she thought about it, the more the pain in her head grew, so she let it slip from her consciousness, submerging it beneath her bridal calm.

"Chloe! Guess who finally got her dress!"

Chloe dropped her hand immediately from her head and stood up to see Lois standing on the steps, the orange dress on a hanger, shining warmly under the lights. "I admit, it's not my color, but I do love a fall wedding." Lois handed Chloe a bouquet. "For you, dear cousin."

"Thanks, Lo." She inhaled the flowers' scent.

Lois smiled pointedly. "So where's Smallville?" Her voice sounded strangled, like she was trying too hard to sound nonchalant.

"He's getting something."

Lois laughed in the same forced manner. "What? A personality?"

"Ha ha." Chloe put down the bouquet. "He's getting something old for my wedding ensemble."

"I swear, Clark is so traditional sometimes it's like he's Amish." Lois sat down.

Chloe laughed. "Enough about Clark. How's Jimmy doing?"

"Last I heard, Jimmy was having difficulty with his bowtie. Who knew all these years he wore clip-ons?"

"Lois, you're not even dressed yet. Can you really judge Jimmy?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm in hair and make-up. All I need is a little zipper action and I'm good to go."

Clark's footsteps were light on the wooden stairs. Lois immediately stood up and straightened.

"Chloe, I found—" He frowned slightly in surprise. "Hey Lois. No dress?"

"Hey, I have a schedule. Also, army brat equals total preparedness and instant presentability." Lois raised her eyebrow. "So, what's the something old?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably. Chloe smiled to herself. Clark hated being put on the spot and Lois loved doing it to him. Chloe stepped forward, lightly coaxing his hand from behind his back. "C'mon Clark. Let's see."

He brought out a small, shriveled white rose. When the recognition hit, Chloe looked up, meeting his eyes.

She was touched almost as much as she was confused. It was incredibly strange looking at the flower. It was as if all the feelings and love she had for Clark should have been rushing back, but nothing did. She loved him, yes, but as a friend. A best friend, but even that made little sense considering how little they had hung out the past few years. Oh, Clark had always been a presence in her life, but it always seemed that he was in a rush to get somewhere else, or a face on the verge of admitting something before disappearing. He was memories of entrances and exits. She remembered talking to him in the barn, but their conversations had turned from high school existentialism to small talk outside of Chloe's aid to Oliver and his merry league of crime fighters, where Clark was adamant against her participation. She had the nagging suspicion that Clark was more important than her thoughts and feelings implied, but couldn't explain it. It was as if her feelings and memories were in disconnect.

Clark's eyes were remarkably clear but pained. Chloe couldn't place his emotional reaction, but assumed he was probably just reminiscing. "Clark Kent. Thank you so much." She pulled him to her, holding him.

She meant for it to be a short hug, but he didn't let go. Finally, his body relaxed and he kissed her on the cheek before pulling away.

Clark looked down at her, his fingers smoothing over her curls, his eyes fixated not on her but on some ethereal space that didn't exist. Chloe suddenly felt incredibly self-aware. "Uh, Clark," she said, giggling, shying away from his hand. "Not to be girly, but you're going to ruin my hair."

His mouth twitched. "Yeah. Of course. Sorry." His arm dropped. "I—I'm going check on Jimmy."

"Yeah, of course." As he left, she frowned. Clark had been acting so strange recently, ever since she had lost her memory.

"So what is it?" Lois' voice was harsh against Chloe's reverie. She plucked the rose from her cousin's hand. "How old is this? It looks like it's about to fall apart."

"It's the boutonniere I gave him at the dance from freshman year. He kept it."

Lois pursed her lips. "Huh. Sweet. Creepy, but sweet."

"Yeah," Chloe murmured. Sighing deeply, she took the flower back. She loved Lois, but she was a "good in moderation" sort of person. "Lois, don't take this the wrong way, but I'd really appreciate you actually getting into your dress. I don't mean to be Super Paranoid Bride, but with your luck the dress actually belongs to an A-cup high schooler going to her first Homecoming."

Lois put up her hands in surrender. "Enough said." She smiled. "I'll see you at the altar."

With everyone finally gone, Chloe sat down in silence. The nerves had finally hit. After months of refusing to doubt her decision, here she was on the precipice of changing her entire life and she was getting cold feet. Was she ready for this? She was so young and she and Jimmy barely knew each other, as evidenced by her finding out about his parents just weeks ago. Chloe had never kept such a big secret from Jimmy. It was like she was an open book and he read her perfectly, but he was full of secrets.

And they had broken up. Twice! And he'd dated Kara along with making out with what could only have been a meteor freak who messed with hormone levels.

There must have been a reason she was willing to overlook all these things in the past, but nothing came to her. She had never kept anything from Jimmy, she'd never cheated on him.

Her breath kept getting caught in her throat. No, this was not happening, this doubt. She loved Jimmy. _Loved_ him. She was marrying the man she loved and she couldn't be happier.

Then why did she feel so incomplete?

* * *

**Like, Dislike? Tell me and REVIEW**.

**Next Chapter**: _Lana held back her tears. "I fell in love with Clark Kent, the most noble and honest and good-hearted man I've ever met. Where is that Clark Kent? Who are you?"_


End file.
